Kochimi
Kochimi, otherwise known as Kochimi Yuki was a Jounin level sixteen year old kunoichi and adoptive daughter of the current Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato, Mikeru Yuki. She is known for her manipulation of sound and has quite a fascination for the musical arts. She is known to be a genius when it comes to playing instruments, it is said that she can play any instrument at any given moment. A title often associated with her name is: "Kirigakure's Amazon." Her newly chosen path has interfered with her current alignment to any village. Personality Kochimi is what one would call a 'Wild One'. And they would mean this in the literal sense as well. Her personality for the most part can only be described as feral, demonstrating signs of savagery and wild behaviour at the most unorthodox times. When she was young, she would have been described as nothing more then a lolita, bearing an adorable personality filled with laughter, happiness, innocence and bliss she would wander around Kirigakure. Though even with this all round cuddly personality she demonstrated to be rather solidary and mysterious. After puberty had stricken her pre-pubescent personality she instead became more loyal, kind-hearted and serious. But as all teenagers, she exhibits signs of frequent sass, bad mouthing and will often try to outsmart others along with her ferality becoming more frequent and drastic. Appearance Kochimi styles a long, silky willow haircut often placed inside of a long ponytail that runs all the way down to her knees. She's a very tall standing woman, approximately 8'5" tall she is also well known for her dramatically large, eye catching features such as her large bust (L-cups/118cm) and fine rear. She has a tendancy to make boys, mostly those with perverted minds swoon for her even though this behaviour and her own appearance disgusts her to the very core. Along with her curvaceous figure and tall stature comes a single, royal blue eye while her right eye is often found covered by a black eye patch. Her attire regularily consists of a casual pair of pants, shirt and jacket though is often seen lugging around a kind of instrument and possibly even a metal gauntlet around her left forearm. She also has many feral features such as: fanged teeth (canines and molars), clawed finger and toe nails, an oddly flat tongue, cat ears and even a fluffy cat tail (as shown in the picture). Backstory Kochimi grew up a very abnormal life, she lived on the outskirts of the village hidden in the mist for a long time with her mother and father, a travelling musician and salesman. Her father abandoned her and her mother at the age of three, leaving a definite emotional imprint on her heart considering that she had never seen him since then. As time passed by she was taught how to play a wide variety of musical instruments and proved to have acquired the natural talent for the musical arts that her mother had beared within the deepest depths of her heart. When she turned five a strange behaviour began to envelop her being in a silky veil, one that was disregarded too early and proved to have been fatal when the death of her mother became the aftermath of it. The young girl had murdered her mother, and to add insult to injury to this cruel fate she had even eaten the remains of her mother's lifeless corpse. At this young of an age she had a craving for meat, and this craving had no exception to humans... From that day on she was a cannibal. Without a proper family to guide her, she came across a pack of wildcats while wandering the forest, taking a while to befriend them in little more than a year she had been accepted inside of their family, learning their ways, habits, behaviours and lifestyle she had been growing more feral at a constant pace since then. Though even with this said, she had always kept her most prized possesion with her at all times... Her mother's bamboo flute. The odd time she was found playing it inside of the deepest depths of the woods, normally near a waterfall so that the sound would travel across the water and relax whatever living being could hear her beautiful melodies. This continued until she turned twelve, where the young girl was adopted by the one and only Mikeru Yuki, the current Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato. For this lolita-like female, the change was very sudden and her uncivilized customs proved hard to modify in order to grow along with society. Her eating habits were immediately noticeable to everyone, she despised and in fact still does hate with a passion vegetables, fruits and in truth anything that isn't meat. Many found her musical talents to be phenominal, and in truth she never wanted to become a kunoichi until her mother had convinced her to do so. A couple of months were spent inside of the Academy and she immediately showed signs of talent as a shinobi, using her musical talents inside of combat to inflict both physical and mental pain among all who stood in her path. Many strong bonds were made during her time as a shinobi, refusing to participate in the first series of Chuunin Examinations she believed she was ready in the second, and that she was. Passing them with ease at the age of thirteen Kochimi began climbing the ranks and now at the age of sixteen stands as a high-ranking Jounin of Kirigakure no Sato. As the time passed by she had her fair share of bad moments, though soon her friendship with one Kazuki Koushin grew and began to evolve into a loving relationship between the Sunagakure native and the Mizukage's daughter. In a sense, even with her expertise in sound manipulation and genjutsu she always seemed to be the damsel in distress, a title that she wishes to avoid at all costs since she wants to do the protecting for once in her life. Not long after her coming of age, that being sixteen she obtained the title of ANBU Agent from her mother, along with a sacred possesion that she avoids showing to anyone under any circumstance... In fact only a select few people have any knowledge that the feral woman is even in possesion of it. Ironically, her young appearance continued to pursue her until she had became acquainted with this new piece of equipment that had been given to her. She began to mature both mentally and physically. In the span of a single year, the feral woman had grown from 3'3" to a high standing 7'5", accompanied with an extremely desireable body that she would be more than willing to trade. She has a few set goals that she aspires to accomplish, one being the generic: "I will follow in my mother's footsteps and become the next Mizukage of Kirigakure!" and another being that she will protect her loved ones at all costs, this including her own life. Not a very long time elapsed since her ferality had grown exponentially, exhibiting signs of ferocity and wild instinct she had bolted outside into the woods and has not shown any signs of returning since. This may very well be the 'fourth tier' of her feral link. With her newfound arrival inside of Konohagakure no Sato after a two week long journey inside of the forests, she's been demonstrating unstable feral behaviour that tends to transition between it and her 'normal self'. Her impatience to gain a promotion grew too thin and she discussed to her mother about becoming a Jounin and after a brief sparring session which lasted only a couple of seconds, she had already impressed Mikeru enough. Now she wanders the streets of Konoha as a Jounin, proud of her success and abilities as a kunoichi. She will not allow anyone to get in her way, and that's a point she aims to prove even if it kills her. But in truth... Has her story truly even began...? Has all of this history been nothing more than a prologue for the 'Feral Amazon of Kirigakure'? It has... The true story begins a mere week before the adolescents birthday... After an abrupt leave from Konohagakure, taking nothing more than a few of her belongings she decided to leave the final memory of her birth mother with her adoptive mother Mikeru, the bamboo flute she had cherished for the last several years. Now she wanders the world, allowing the wind to take her wherever it wishes her to be in hopes that she can find her own story and make her mother proud of her someday... Destiny awaits Kochimi... But... What truly lies beyond? In the beginning of her travels, she came across the Sandaime Kazekage, Imowari Raijin, and began having a brief conversation with her, in the end gathering information on Sunagakure's current state without the woman even knowing and for her own personal gain. When the conclusion of the brief conversation had arrived she began to consider this woman shrouded in mystery an acquaintance of sorts, returning to Konohagakure shortly after and meeting a young kunoichi with not only an appearance, but a personality and that has eating habits similar to her own. The young girlwent by the name of 'Reyr', and after a small chicken hunting period with this fox-like female has begin to feel as though a strong bond is being made in between them, slowly but surely. During this time she has been avoiding any and all confrontation with Kirigakure shinobi, not even coming across her mother a single time and only speaking with her close friend Karina momentarily after attacking her during yet another feral takeover. In truth, 'Kirigakure's Amazon' is confused as to where she stands; does she belong inside of Kirigakure still? Risking the lives of her loved ones if her primal senses take over her being once again? Or would it be best to simply part from the village and travel alone... Kochimi doesn't know where she stands though hopes the answer comes to her before the finals come to its conclusion. The Chuunin Examinations have come to their conclusion and the amazon has returned home in happiness, missing the Kirigakure atmosphere that she held ever so close to her cold heart. Immediately at her return she resumed her usual habits of hunting, socializing and training with the aid of other people of course but has shown stranger behaviour as of late. A prime example of this because how she purposely severed the arm of her lover Kazuki Koushin and began devouring it in front of everyone. But it doesn't come to a stop there, the following day, due to her twisted perspective on many situations now she believed that her boyfriend had been 'suffering' for far too long and her heart could no longer bear it. Along with the fact that she was in love with the taste of his flesh, the feral amazon had killed Kazuki, devouring him shortly after. But of course, Karma can work both ways. Soon after she consumed the Koushin she suddenly began to feel terrible and had fallen horribly ill. Experiencing frequent cough attacks which lead to coughing blood at times along with disorientation, a lack of stamina and so on. With this dreadful position underway she remains optimistic with the fact that it will soon blow over, and has now found a new source of her positivity. A young boy named Sora had wandered inside of her room, and one thing lead to another before the two realized how much they had in common. Shortly after a very touching conversation Kochimi had adopted the child, for which they now hold a very strong bond between one another and strangely enough, the Jounin couldn't be happier with this new revelation... "Nothing happens unless first a dream..." ~Kochimi Category:Characters